


You Think That You Can Take Me (and my kid) On, You Must Be Crazy

by LittleRocker



Series: Mr & Mr Greyjoy-Stark are happy, married and with three kids [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hockey, Idiots in Love, M/M, Overprotective Robb Stark, Parenthood, Theon’s POV, and his kids inherited his sense of style, parents throbb, their kids are the cutest little shits, theon is the cool dad, they’re dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRocker/pseuds/LittleRocker
Summary: Robb is competitive and overprotective. This shows mostly during their son’s games.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy & Robb Stark & their kids, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Series: Mr & Mr Greyjoy-Stark are happy, married and with three kids [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1886641
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	You Think That You Can Take Me (and my kid) On, You Must Be Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evax3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evax3/gifts).



> I needed a prompt to go back writing regularly, so that Losing My Religion’s next chapter wouldn’t be so shitty, so thank you Eva for suggesting this, I hope you like it!

His husband was pretty competitive, this Theon had always known. When they were younger and went to hockey training together, he always had to hold him back whenever somebody fouled him, because he was most likely to punch you in the face and make your nose bleed. Theon loved seeing him like that, angry, pissed off, clenched teeth and sweated auburn curls falling all over his forehead and blue eyes, but he could not allow that: after all, Robb was the captain of their team. He was the youngest, yet the most talented one: giving him that role had been obvious since the very beginning, if only he didn’t have control issues: every time something wrong happened, their coach always threatened him to make someone else the captain, but it never actually happened. There were times, Robb had told him, he wanted it to happen for real: that way, he could have just stopped trying to be a great leader and finally break some assholes’ nose. Theon, and that was one of those few times where he had to be the responsible one, had always reminded him that if he did, he would have been kicked out of the team. So Robb had to keep his fierce behavior to himself. But, as Theon used to tell him, he was kissed by fire both in his hair and soul. This meant no matter how much he tried to conceal it, he still would have gone nuts if something unfair happened to him. Or if someone just tried to make fun of him.

Over the years, Theon had learnt that didn’t involve Robb only: his husband went crazy whenever it was about his family. Sometimes (most of the times) he exaggerated. Sometimes (most of the times) he freaked out over the smallest and most normal things. Just like right now.

Their oldest son was fifteen and had inherited not only Theon’s tanned skin and long legs, but also his sense of style and his charisma: even in his hockey uniform and his helmet over his head, he was standing so confidently, straight back and head held high, he looked like he was about to walk on the red carpet or just start a photoshoot. He looked so much like Theon, on that side.

On the other side, though, Arrow was just like Robb: it had happened many times before that his friends had to hold him back or he would have started a fight. Those were all Robb’s genes, no matter how much of a little shit Theon could be.

Although, Arrow shared both his parents’ pride: unless one of them was really in trouble, he claimed he didn’t need their help. Arrow knew how to take care of himself, and Theon was very well aware of that. So was Robb. But right now Robb was the hockey team substitute coach, this meant it was like going back in time, to him: Robb yelled like he was mad when he just had to sit on the bleachers, let alone now that he was the coach.

Theon knew something bad and embarrassing would have happened: it always did. Usually it was just parents’ judging glances whenever he yelled too much because of something that wasn’t even remotely a foul. But now that he had to be the coach, Theon feared this time it would have been much _much_ worse. So much worse he wouldn’t have been able to just slip his sunglasses on and pretend he didn’t know his husband, like he did when Arrow used to play soccer. He was just so thankful his little girl played archery and not some team game, so that Robb could worry about going crazy only when one of their kids was involved.

Theon leaned his back against his seat, adjusting Rowan’s beanie, as Aris hugged his arm and rested her head on it, yawning loudly at how boring the game was, to her. Theon sighed, and waited for the moment to come.

The moment came thirty minutes later: Arrow’s team was in the lead, and Robb looked happy even if quite a little nervous. Hockey was a dangerous game, just like most of the sports: once Theon got so injured he had to go to the hospital. And a few days later he found out the dude who hurt him had a broken nose. Robb had kept saying it wasn’t him until the first time they had sex, then he finally told the truth.

Theon could only imagine how Robb would react if it was their baby getting hurt. Now, he would imagine no longer.

A member of the opposing team pushed Arrow from behind so hard that when the fifteen year old got back up a few drops of blood fell into the ice field.

Theon felt Aris’ grip on his arm tightening as he arched his body forward to get a better look at his son’s conditions: was he hurt _that_ bad? Or did he just bite his lip too hard while falling? He had just stood back up, he must have been fine. Theon watched as Arrow’s teammates surrounded him, some patting his back and probably asking him if he was alright. Arrow nodded, spitting red on the ice. Somebody handed him a water bottle.

How come Robb didn’t...

“What the fuck do you think you were doing?!”

There he was. Heading towards the guy who just pushed their son to the ground, not even wearing ice skates. _God, he’ll end up falling and breaking his neck._

“Oh Jesus” Aris muttered, and even little Rowan stared curiously at the scene in front of him.

“Dad...” Arrow sighed, moving to reach for him but one of his teammates and best friends held him back: he knew Robb enough to know no one should get in between, when he was acting like that.

Robb turned towards the referee: “That’s a fucking foul!”

“Everybody saw that, dad” Arrow said, as the doctor who had just joined them tried to check on him. He unkindly pushed his hands’ away, muttering an annoyed “I’m fine” despite his nose and mouth still bleeding.

Robb shook his head: “Oh no no no, this needs a penalty, this little shit can’t go around pushing teens to the ground!” He yelled.

The referee rubbed her eyes with her fingertips: she was very well aware that it had been one hell of a foul but she was also done with Robb being competitive and way too overprotective. She had to calm him down before she made a decision.

“Mr Greyjoy-Stark, you’re the coach, show some respect” she said.

“I should show respect?! This kid,” Robb pointed at the huge guy (how could that even be a teen?) who had just committed the foul “He just made _my kid_ fucking _bleed_ , he...”

“Jeez, dad calm down. You’re embarrassing.” Arrow rolled his eyes and started skating towards his dad.

Theon stared as his husband moved to point a finger towards the huge teenage guy again. _He’s gonna punch him_ , he thought. That dude had hurt their baby, and he so didn’t look like a teen, Theon wouldn’t have been surprised if Robb decided to hit him. Robb had serious issues when he had to control himself after someone hurt him, or his husband, or his kids. Theon loved that, he loved to see how much he cared. Although, he wouldn’t have liked his husband getting arrested for punching a teen in the face.

That’s why he thanked the gods when his husband stumbled and almost fell to the ground, if only Arrow hadn’t been there to support him, sticking his arms under his dad’s armpits, huffing.

Robb stared at his son, his body still slumped over the teen's chest:"Are you okay?" he asked him. Arrow snorted: "Are you?"

The referee urged Robb to go back to the sidelines, and Arrow offered to accompany him there, in order to avoid seeing him fall.

Theon was proud of his son for that: one member of the family getting hurt was enough for that day, he didn't need to take care of his bleeding husband, along with his bleeding son.

Theon shook his head in amusement as Robb, now finally sitting, grabbed their son's face in his hands to examinate how hurt he was, and Arrow trying to pull away.

In the meantime, the referee was just deciding the penalty to the massive teenage boy who had caused his Kid to most likely break his nose. Theon felt a finger tapping his shoulder; he turned around, his daughter doing just the same

"Excuse me, do you know that man who just went crazy? He's not the same coach the team had not too long ago." a man asked him. Theon bit the inside of his Cheek and adjusted Rowan's beanie

the best he could, enough to hide his auburn curls.

"Never seen him in my life" he answered, then turned back around, Aris giggling and going back to hug his arm, causing him to smirk as well. There was always someone asking him that, and Theon always answered in such way. Though he was very well aware he wasn't believable at all, since the words ‘Greyjoy-Stark’ were written on the back of Arrow's (that crazy man's kid) shirt, and Aris was wearing Theon's old hockey shirt, just like he was wearing his husband's. And little Rowan had his little Greyjoy-Stark shirt as well. Not believable at all, but Theon loved doing that. Most of all because Robb was pretty fucking embarrassing, during their son's games.

“I was not _embarrassing_ you!” Robb exclaimed, as he kept an eye on Rowan drinking water from his bottle.

“Oh you so were” Theon said, handing Arrow another fresh bag of peas: his nose wasn’t broken, but he had to keep ice on it for several times a day.

“You were” Aris muttered, as she set the table.

“You _were_.” Arrow rolled his eyes, pouting.

“I didn’t do that because it was _you_ ” Robb started, and Theon couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow.

“I mean” the red haired man said right after.

“It was but that’s not the only reason. I mean, it was _unfair_ , you win because you’re good at playing not because you’re knocking people down.”

Arrow shook his head and sat down at the table: “Still, it was embarrassing. I can take care of myself.” Arrow’s voice sounded clogged up, like he had a cold, all because of the pack of peas and pain on his nose.

Robb didn’t say anything, he stayed silent, clearly aware he had done something wrong.

Theon decided it was time to come to his husband’s rescue: he hated to see that sad little face, although he had to admit it was kind of funny to see him switch from his angry wolf face to his hurt puppy face so quickly.

“Maybe that was not the right way to handle it, but you can’t just expect your dad not to do anything if somebody hurts you.” he said, extending a hand to ruffle his black hair.

Arrow’s blue eyes stared into his dad’s, but he didn’t say a word.

Robb sighed: “Buddy, I promise I will try not to embarrass you again, okay? I lost control, I know, I did a bad thing. But I’m kind of competitive, you know that” he started.

“Oh we know that” Aris whispered, causing Theon to chuckle lightly and kiss her head. Robb ignored her words, and went on with his apology: “But most of all, you’re my kid, and once you’ll be a parent as well, you’ll understand my behavior. It still doesn’t mean it’s _correct_ behavior, but you’ll know when you’ll get there.”

Arrow removed the cold bag from his nose: it was still swollen and it must have hurt like hell but he didn’t seem to want to care. Arrow looked a lot like Theon: he wore small gold hoop earrings, on both ears. On his left one, he had an helix piercing. He definitely would have liked to have more piercings, he had been begging Robb and Theon to allow him to get a tongue piercing for months by now, and no matter how much Theon thought it was his son’s tongue and he could do whatever he wanted with it, Robb would have never let him. Arrow also had Theon’s olive skin and jet black hair, although it wasn’t still long enough to be tied up in a bun like Theon kept it most of the time. His nose was a little crooked, now a little more because of his injury, but that didn’t make him less attractive: because Arrow was attractive. Mostly thanks to his eyes, those eyes Theon loved so much: they were the same as Robb’s. He was their son, their little boy, their baby, and god, if Theon had been in Robb’s place, he would have done the same thing he had done. Because no one could hurt their baby, no one. No matter how embarrassing it could have been for Arrow.

Arrow always said he didn’t want kids. Theon did the same when he was his age and look at him now. Arrow was a perfect mixture between Robb and Theon: he was touchy and proud, but he also was sensitive and insecure. He was proud because he hated to be proven wrong, and he was insecure because he was the oldest and the hockey team captain and he felt like everyone expected too much from him. It was a talk they had many times.

Arrow was smirking right now: he looked like he had just realized something. Like he had just imagined himself acting like his dad did but with his own kid. Or maybe he was just thinking of something completely different.

“Maybe you should just stop getting into the field when something happens. But you can totally still cheer for me and yell at the referee for fouls from the bleachers: it’s fun to see papa pretending he doesn’t know who you are” their son, their little shit, said.

Robb crossed his arms and frowned, staring at his husband. Theon bit his lip: Robb was competitive and overprotective, yeah. But Arrow was touchy because he got that from him.

So that night, when the kids were sent to sleep but were probably watching Netflix together, Aris sneaking into her older brother’s room and falling asleep in his bed just to be woken up by Robb hitting both her and Arrow with a pillow the following morning, Robb was keeping his distance on his side of the bed. Theon decided he had enough.

“Babe...” he wined, trying to hug him from behind. Robb didn’t pull away, but he didn’t rest his hand above Theon’s as he usually did either.

“It’s just a joke” Theon said.

Robb huffed: “Sounds more like you’re ashamed of me.”

“I’m not ashamed of you” Theon rolled his eyes. “It’s just funny to see people’s faces once they see us holding hands after a game.”

Robb turned around on the bed, Theon’s arms wrapping around his body. He stared at his husband with a raised eyebrow, as if to try and understand if he was being serious or if he was just looking for an excuse that could make him shut up.

Theon kissed his nose: “I wear your hockey shirt at every game. Because it reminds me of our childhood, and because by now I’m a Stark too, so I’m allowed to wear it.”

A chuckle escaped from Robb’s mouth: “You’re an idiot.”

Theon smirked: “I know, but you married me, this makes you even more idiot than me.”

Robb blushed, and hid his face against his husband’s neck for a few seconds: “Arrow reminds me of you so much. All of our kids do. It’s just another reason why I overreact” he confessed.

Theon raised a hand to caress those auburn curls: “Trust me when I say Arrow loves when you overreact. It can be embarrassing for a teen, but he constantly feels like he should do more than his actual best. Sometimes it’s good for him to feel protected. On this field, he’s just like you.”

Robb closed his eyes, relaxing under his husband’s caresses: “You know,” he whispered, “I don’t think I’ll ever stop running into the field if someone commits a foul or hurts him”

Theon smirked: of course he wouldn’t. But it was fine: Arrow wouldn’t have wanted that either. And Theon could keep having fun pretending they didn’t know that idiot cheering for his kid, all this while wearing a shirt with his husband’s name written on it, obviously.

**Author's Note:**

> Losing My Religion and Head Above Water will be updated in the following days, I promise. Long chapters, I swear. :)  
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoyed this little thing here...


End file.
